Arianna's Story
by Fae Queen
Summary: Finally editing the story details added please R&R tell me if you like the new or old better
1. Chapter 1

" hey,Flattie,what'cha gonna do, Flattie? if it wasn't for your voice, I'd think You were a little boy." The creepy looking monster leered at Lina Inverse figuring wrongly that he had her right were he wanted her. She was looking at the ground eyebrow twitching arms straight out her entire body blazing with anger. If you listen close you can hear her mumbling.

"**_Darkness beyond twilight!"_**

**_"Crimson beyond blood that flows!"_**

"Lina? Lina, what are you doing? LINA, NO!" Gourry frantically tried to find shelter before he was blown away.

**_"Buried within the flow of time!_**

_**"In Thy great name, I pledge myself to darkness**_

_**"let the fools who stand before me be destroyed by power you and I possess!"**_

**_"DRAGON SLAVE!"_**

Lina stood breathing heavily, eyebrow still twitching,"Why do they always go for the thing I am most sensitive about!"she whined. "Did you REALLY have to do that?" Gourry says coming out of hiding and looking more than a little like a charred marshmallow.  
" Why do I always wind up either protecting you or getting BBQ-ed!"  
" It's not my fault you didn't move fast enough, or that those idiots would bring THAT up."  
"Oh yeah, wasn't it something about you being flat chested?" "DO you LIKE pain or are you just that stupid? Honestly, I can't tell!" " Um..." whatever ingenious statement he was going to make was interrupted by A pink and white blur landing on Gourry's head. Lina forgetting that she was annoyed stared in surprise.

"OWWWWWW, Mr. Gourry you have a hard head!" Amelia whined.

Gourry just looks at her from his place on the ground 'like where did you come from?"  
Amelia (sweat drops) " Mr. Gourry you should really get a clue! I ...erm...JUMPED out of the tree you are standing beside I didn't descend from heaven or anything!"  
Gourry as usual is still a little slow on the uptake and is still looking at Amelia in wonder  
Lina walks over to him still grumbling and hits him hard into the tree Amelia fell out of.

"That one, BAKA!" Lina yells.

" Why do people always show up after they can't help?' Lina grumbles Amelia a dirty look.

"Oh, you handled it just fine either way," came the reply from above them.

" Besides I am more interested in trying to figure out who is coming this way." Zeldadiss GreyWords says as he makes a graceful decent from the very same tree Amelia "JUMPED" out of.

" What are you talking about now?" Lina's ever-present temper was beginning to rise again (evident by the twitching of her eyebrow)

Just then Naga walked into the clearing. Lina sweat dropped and tried to hide.

" See I tried to warn you." Zel says to Lina who is spreading his cloak out in attempts to hide behind him from Naga the goldfish poo"  
(Icky Naga laugh) " Ah Lina I have found you! I, Naga the white serpent, your Greatest Rival --Now we shall battle to prove I am the best!"  
Lina (twitch, twitch) "FIREBALL!"  
Naga looking much like about the same as Gourry earlier" Your a meanie Lina"

" Sister?" Amelia says blinking.  
(Everyone but Amelia and Naga face plant)  
" Ah Little sister, How are you? And how is it you travel with my Greatest rival?"  
(You mean you hadn't guessed let's see both loud and oh so annoying and both mess up with their magic. Both mention a sister but you never see them together)

"I... Look OUT!"  
A huge monster that looked like a winged worm comes out of the bushes; the thing eats Naga and proceeds to go after Amelia.

Lina starts putting together a Fireball (kinda not wanting to kill the thing since it got rid of her problems but anyway.)Amelia is throwing her Justice spells at it left and right they aren't doing much good Lina's Fireball hits it making it explode throwing green ooze everywhere.

(Group)"EWWWWWW!"  
Amelia now being the only heir to the throne must now return home to tell her father of what has happened to her Sister but first...

SPLASH  
"Ahhh Amelia would you help me get this ooze out of my hair?" Lina says with big pleading eyes.  
"only if you help me with mine."  
"Deal!"  
" Mr. Zelgadiss is lucky this stuff will wash right off him."  
" How much do you want to bet we will have to wash Gourry's hair?"  
"Well your's is clean now so if you would start on mine, I will be able to help you get his clean before I leave to go home."

About ten minutes later Lina and Amelia are scrubbing away at Gourry's head and Zelgadiss is laughing at the expressions on Gourry's face (he is desperately trying not to cry).After they had finished with Gourry, Amelia took her leave begging them to come visit her kingdom soon. Lina decides she wants a nap telling the men to leave her be unless there was food involved in the reason she was being woken up. The men go a sit some distance away, neither care to admit they really don't want to make Lina grumpy.

" Zel tell me the truth, am I bald?" Asks a very clean, very worried Gourry.  
" No, but there are pink ribbons involved." Smirks Zel.  
Gourry (sweat drops, frantically trying to unbind his hair)

"H..Hello?" A timid voice form the woods calls.  
"Who's there? " Zel says whipping around berating himself for letting someone sneak up on him.  
" I am Arianna Tagel, I am seeking the aide of Lina Inverse or the Mazuko Xelloss. Have you seen them?"  
"Maybe, Step out where I can see you."  
" Could you tell the blonde man to...put his clothes on?"  
( Gourry had been sitting there without a shirt)  
Gourry goes red and yanks his shirt over his head.  
" Many thanks" A young woman steps from behind some dense bushes.

Gourry's jaw hits the ground and Zel sits frozen eyes like silver dollars. Arianna was tall with shinning golden hair falling most of the way down her back. Her angelic face set off by the strange lavender eyes. She was wearing dark blue pants with silver trim with a matching sleeveless shirt and long cape.

" You never answered my question. Have you seen them or not?"  
" Erm... Yes I know where Lina is and usually Xelloss is somewhere watching her. So why are you looking for her?"  
" That I will not tell you not unless perhaps you are Xelloss."  
"NO! I am not a mazuko!"  
" Hey didn't you ask me if I was?" Gourry says indigently.  
" You can not be anything other than human, sir ." She says not bothering to soothe his ruffled feathers.  
" WHAT THE HELL!"  
(Arianna looks alarmed)  
(sweat drops and cowering on the parts of both males.)  
(Twitch, twitch) " What did I tell you about waking me up?" Lina yells at them completely missing Arianna.  
" Umm, excuse me... "  
Lina whirls around at the sound of the unfamiliar voice.  
" I think it was my fault. I was asking them if they knew Lina Inverse or Xelloss. Sorry to disturb your rest."  
" You found her."  
" NANI...?" ( what in Japanese)  
" I am Lina Inverse"


	2. Chapter 2

"Um Miss Lina I am Arianna Tagel. I wish to ask for your help."  
" Help to do what and how do you know about me?"  
" Well that is a long story, do you think we could find Xelloss first I would rather not repeat myself if possible."  
" Hmmmm... Xelloss! Are you here? Hey Mazuko Baka get out here!"  
" You bellowed Lina?" Xelloss' voice asks.  
" Show yourself you have a fan." ( twitch) Lina is looking every where trying to decide where Xelloss will appear.  
POOF  
" A fan huh?" The demon says raising an eyebrow looking at Arianna.  
WACKTHUD  
Xelloss looses his dignity by being hit by Lina so hard he goes flyinghead over heels and landing hard on the ground. 

" OWWW LIna why did you do that?"  
" Because you are always watching me! Why?"  
" Because... (famos index finger being held up pose) It's a secert."  
(All Fall over)  
Lina gets up first meaning to hit him again but this time he sees it and moves beyond her reach.

"Why were you looking for me, Little one?" Xelloss asks of Arianna.  
" Since you are now both here I can tell my story...

There is a Kingdom in the south that was protected by a barrier the one that fell a little more than two years ago . Before that No magic was there save the Priests, Priestesses and My family. Then about a year ago you came to the Lands with the Dragon Priestess, and fought Valgauv for the weapons of light and to keep him from bringing those Demons into the world.The Weapons were thought to be lost to us forever because we thought Valgauve had taken them with him when the God came a took or killed him we never were sure because of all the different stories. But the Weapons only diguised themselves, execpt the one he (Gourry) carries that one is loyal to his bloodline and will not leave him not even if he gave it to someone else(Gourry sticks his tongue out at Lina holding the sword protectively) I found one of them before the Evil One claimed the others. There are 3 more. The Evil one wishes to finish what Valguave started. Execpt this time the God will not show up to stop him. That God can no longer fight, He is bound to hold Valguave at all times least he escape and come to seek revenge on you.The Evil One isn't as Powerful as Valguave but close. Close enough that I can not defeat them without help. I can offer money, and other things to reward you, such as access to the Clair Bible,and the possibility of keeping a weapon of light (Both Lina and Zelgadis nearly choked at this offer) if we beat the evil that was my sister. I cannot fight her myself and I am willing to pay you for this. I have horses waiting for us outside if you wish to go I will see you at first light. "

With that Arianna bowed and left leaving them to discuss everything and to decide.

" Free food , lots of gold, and possibly getting my hands on a weapon of light I am in."

"There is no question of if I will go, She has a Clair Bible."

"I go where Lina goes."

" So we go first light isn't that far away I am going to bed,Gourry wake me up when you get up." Lina wandered off to her room. The other two followed suit.


	3. Chapter3

" Let's stop here for the night." Arianna suggested.  
They had been traveling all day then finally arrived at a small port town. They all look tired, so she thought it best to feed and rest them.  
" I'll have eveything on the menu!"  
"Me too!"  
"Coffee."  
"Its a se...WHAM erm coffee."  
" Do you serve anyhting besides fish?" this was Arianna "Hmmmm ok the chicken with all the trimmings. Do you have hot peppers or sauce? oh good. can you please use a lot of it? Thank- you" 

When the food arrived...  
"Do they always eat like this?"Arianna asks leaning close to Zelgadiss.  
"Sometimes its worse."  
"oh... I ...um need some air be back in a sec." Arianna was running outside as fast as she could.  
"What.mmmm...wrong...mmm with her?" Lina said her mouth full.  
Zelgadiss thought about telling her that it was her table manners then thought how he would look as a crispy critter and thought better of it.  
"She said she needed some air is all. I think it has something to do with her being upset with all the things that have happened or she doesn't like crowds I don't know."  
After Gourry and Lina finished eating Arianna came back in and odered her meal to be warmed up for her.  
"Sorry about running off like that I was feeling a bit in need of fresh air , I am ok now."

" now then the rest of my story

My sister whom I have been calling the Evil one is the one causing all of the trouble. She has always been evil not one time can I reacall that she was not ripping the heads off her dolls or hitting the servents with fireballs, she was always well evil. Until recently she was happy just firballing innocent town people then she heard of the weapons of light and decided she wanted one. So she found three of them before I could find one, the other belongs Gourry here.((((HE IS A MERCENARY... OOO NIGHTMARES!)))))

She doesn't use them for some reason so they are stored right now. She doesn't think it necessary to use them until she gets all of them so we may have a chance to get them from her. I have horseswaiting us from the port.


	4. Chapter 4

+ I don't own Slayers I wish I did though+ 

"Our Princess has returned to us with Help!"   
"Princess, Thank you!"   
" All Hail Princess Arianna Ti'Tagel!" 

All this time Ari was trying to hide in the mane of her giant horse and was looking rather like a rasberry. She all the time was trying to gather speed. She kept casting pleading glances at the others like please just hurry Please Please Please! They raced through the city most of it in ruin. When they had reached the palace Ari signaled them to stop. 

" I guess you want to know what that was all about. Well, Xelloss,you were right I am Princess here at Tintagel, I didn't really want you to know because if you knew what would you have said? You probably wouldn't have beleived me thinking I was just some dumb princess or something, but now you see my city. Much of it lies in ruin! What else could I have done? I had to get you here so you could see what I have been fighting for so long. Please will you help?" 

" I will"Xelloss   
"If you let me look at the Clair Bible I will" Zelgadiss   
"I have to your a damsel in distress." Gourry ()   
" Do I still get everything we bargined for? (Ari nods)Then I am in Princess or not I want that weapon!" 

"Thank you so much, my friends. Cari?(a maid shows up) Can you show Gourry, Xelloss, and Lina to their rooms so they can clean up before the banquet? Zelgadiss will be with me in the library." 

"Yes, Highness, I will be glad to. If you'll just follow me? The butler will get your things presently." Cari said very fast and very nervously. 

"Ha ha ha, Cari they don't bite calm down they're here to help! Zelgadiss, will you come?" 

Ari and Zel left a very nervous little Cari with the others and headed for the library. Ari went straight to a pedestal on which was a huge volume. Then she turned and handed it to Zegadiss. He almost dropped it. It was the Clair Bible! Everything he had searching for had been placed in his hands. 

"May I see if a spell is in here?" He asked barely containing himself.   
"Of course I hope you find what you seek there is dinner around sundown. The Banquet Hall is one stair down three doors to the left. See you then." 

Ari went back to her rooms only to be running out again because of a very loud crash coming from a few doors down. Ari ran to the room only remembering that it was Gourry's a couple of seconds to late. She came face to face with a very embarrised,very naked Gourry. 

"OH! OH! NO!"+WHAM+That was Ari's reaction to her ummm acident. 

She ran as fast as possible to her room narrowly missing Xelloss as he stuck his head out to see the problem. 

"Ari, oh my! What is it? Why is your face so red?" Xelloss asked.   
" OH! OH! I... door...Gourry...OH! " Then she ran again.   
Well as Xelloss watched her running off he finally figured out what happened(mainly becuase Gourry walked out of his room in a towel just as Ari's door slammed shut) he started laughing so hard he fell over in the middle of the hallway bringing Lina from her room. Lina came out looked a Gourry(who was cherry red) then at Xelloss (who had tears running down his cheeks from laughing), then at the door Ari had just slammed, turned around and just walked back in her room and closed the door quietly. 

+ Well read Chapter 5 for more+ 

Thanks for the emails I am glad you like and no I am not Arianna I just like the name and used it for a fictional character 


	5. Chapte5

~~~I don't own Slayers, wish I did but I don't~~~~   
  
  
The Banquet in Honor of the Slayers started with alot of problems. First off Zelgadiss was so late he had 5 minutes to get ready before he was more than 1 hour late. Lina had to go in and drag out a mortified Arianna, who had gotten dressed out of habit. Gourry walking through his bedroom door just as Lina had finally gotten Ari to hers didn't help matters. Ari shook off Lina and ran back into her room. Finally Xelloss appeared.   
  
"Need a hand, Lina?" Then Xelloss proceeded to pick the princess up and throw her over his shoulder, he could barely see through the layers of lavender silk that made up her skirt. The whole time the only thing she said was"OH!!!!"   
  
Xelloss set the Princess down and she composed herself.   
  
"Don't ever pick me up again." She hissed at him before entering the Hall.   
  
Lina, Xellos, and Gourry went to their seats at the right side of the King.   
  
" Where is the other one, Daughter?" The King of Tintagel asked.   
" Um, he is probably still in the library, Father. I will go and see."   
"Nonesense, Daughter! We have enough servents to do it for you!"   
" No, Father, I think I need to go." With that Ari walked out of the Hall towards the Library.There she found Zelgadiss very wrapped up in his reading.   
  
"Zel?!? Are you alright?"   
"Huh? Oh yes, Ari, I am fine why?"   
"Your an hour late to the Banquet being held in your honor."   
"OH! I apologize I didn't realize what time it was."   
" Follow me please. Did you find what it was you were looking for?"   
" Yes, I am very surprised to say I did. I can be back to my human self as soon as we defeat this guy for you."   
"Girl."   
"What?"   
"Its a girl. My sister to be exact."   
"wha.......?!?!?!?!"   
"I will tell all of you tonight after the banquet."   
  
With that Ari opened the door to Zelgadiss' room and then went back to the Banquet Hall.   
Zelgadiss just stood there and watched her walk away.~Well, thats a new one on me~   
  
  
******** Later that night***********   
  
" Ok I hope your ready for a story, cause this is a kinda long one."   
  
  
**And the story begins**   
  
I was born the first of faternal twins. Ever since the first Mickelle, my sister, was mean. She wasn't just mean to me though, she was downright evil to everyone else. I seemed to be just the opposite of her. I didn't try to be or anything it just seemed to be our ways. Well as we grew up it got worse. She hated everything I love, execpt magic. We both loved magic but while I was learning things like Shamanistic and White magic spells, she focused on Black magic. She was of course in the nature of Black Magic using on things she shouldn't be. She even killed peasents with them for fun. I would try to save as many as I could but she would always kill one or two. Finally I was forced to learn Black Magic to stop her I defeated her with a spell I created. I mixed a Shamanistic fire spell and what you would call a Dragu Slave. I am sorry to say this but the spell overpowered her and not only did I win but the spell maimed her left side. She hasn't ever been the same. Now she isn't just evil she is crazy. I didn't hear from her for a while then suddenly a mad soceress was rampaging around the country on a killing spree. Then Mickelle comes crashing through the Palace gates brandishing two Weapons of Light with the third strapped to her back. I am begging you please stop her. Don't kill her unless you have too. This is my fault for letting her stay loose.....like this......I ..can't ....kill.....her.....( this was broken up by Ari's sobs)   
  
  
*****   
  
Xellos put an arm around her giving the others a worried glance, he hadn't ever seen a human cry like this, he didn't know if it was healthy.   
  
"I for one am going to help her" Xelloss said after he had made sure her head wasn't going to explode or something.   
  
" I am " said Gourry and Zelgadiss at the same time.   
  
Lina was watching Ari's sobbing form the whole time and after it had calmed down she replied   
" So I will I. Xelloss, she is asleep don't poke her with that sword!"   
  
  
****Chapter 6 is up and coming^_^********** 


	6. Chapter 6

I Don't own Slayers. Wish I did though 

WHACK!   
That was Lina taking the sword away from Xelloss and hitting him up side his head with it. 

"Let her alone, she nearly cried herself sick!"Lina yelled at him.   
"Should she be taken to her room?" asked Gourry stepping over Xelloss'dazed form.   
" Yes, please do. I think she would prefer it."This came from her father, "What should we do about him?(refering to Xelloss)"   
" I got him don't worry "said Lina throwing him over her shoulder.   
The King gave her a doubtful look but had the intelligence not to say anything.King or not she can hit hard! 

The next morning as the gang got ready to go after Mickelle,Xelloss and Ari were a little slow getting started. Xelloss was sporting a large bump where Lina hit him. Ari was just out and out dreading the confrontation with her sister. 

" Are you guys sure your up for this?" Ari asked for the 5th time.   
"YES!"was chorused by all of the people going.   
" ok I won't ask again I am just nervous. Its not every day you go out to try to stop your evil twin!"   
How am I going to do this again? It nearly destroyed me as well as her last time. She is my Twin! For Grace Above! She thought unhappily. 

At the palace gates they stopped to put Zelgadiss back on his horse and to tell The King they were going then. 

"Where exactly are we headed? I mean we have been traveling for hours and you show no sign of stopping." Lina complaining as usual. 

" We have a vast Kingdom and she lives at the Northner most point. It will take at least till tomorrow to reach it if she doesn't come after us first, so keep listening very carefully you might hear her or at least sense her magic as she uses it to fly to us.She started flying this way alittle less than 5 minutes ago. Are you ok?"(that she said to Xelloss who had just turned very white. 

"Oh my, thats strange! Suddenly I feel very odd." He looked sick and confused all at the same time then all of the sudden he just fell off his horse. 

"Xelloss!" Ari yelled as she jumped from her own horse. She ran to the fallen demon and crouched at his side. He was breathing but just barely. Ari lauched into a very strong healing spell. When she finished she was very tired, and Xelloss didn't look much better, but he was able to stand up.Just when Ari almost collapsed from exahustion Gourry put both Ari and Xelloss on Ari's horse. 

"Go back that way awhile and rest we will scout ahead and see if it is safe." 

Xelloss slowly urged the horse around and took it to a clearing a couple of leagues back. When he gets there he Gets off the horse and slowly brings Ari to the ground. He checks to make sure that she is only sleeping, then fell to the ground next to her and was soon asleep also.Hours later they were woke up by a very scared Gourry. 

"Lina is hurt. Zelgadiss isn't much better, Can you help?"   
"I w will try" Ari says trying to get up. Gourry simply picks her up and carries her to where Lina and Zelgadiss are.   
He sits her down gently next to Lina.   
Zelgadiss sees that she is very weak still from her ordeal with Xelloss.   
" I will help you if I can." He promises.   
"Can Xelloss help?" Gourry asked.   
"I don't know I thought he was a demon. Can Demons do White Magic? You will have to ask him I don't know." Ari replys doubtfully. While Gourry goes to ask Xelloss, and Zelgadiss is begining to try to heal himself, Ari begins on Lina's wounds. 

"Xelloss, can you do White Magic?" Gourry asks.   
"Oh my, I never tried before so I don't really know but I will try so Ari doesn't do herself harm trying to do it all by herself."   
"She only cast a healing spell today why is she so tired?"   
"Because magic out here isn't naturual. In the place we come from we can draw magic from almost every thing around us. Here it has to come from within. Ari isn't as powerful as we are but she is close."   
Gourry then proceeded to pick up Xelloss and carry him over to the rest of the group. 

"Ari, I don't know any White Magic tell me what to do."   
"Repeat after me whil holding your hands, palm out, over the wounds.   
Sun so warm so bright   
I need your healing light   
I call apon the sun in all its glory   
Help me to heal." 

With that a beam that looked like pure sunlight shot from both Ari's and Xelloss'hands. Xelloss look slightly concerned. 

"OH my, that feels strange. My hands are tingling and very warm. Is that supposed to happen?"   
"Yes, Xelloss, you are perfectly fine the White Magic didn't hurt you." Ari answered him as she lay down in the grass beside Lina.   
Zelgadiss finished healing himself and lay back. Gourry noticing everyone needed sleep but him volunteered to satnd watch. 

To find out what happened to Lina, Xelloss and Zelgadiss stay tuned 


	7. Chapter 7

Lina was the first to regain her senses. She sat up slowly and looked about.Man! that hurt I guess thats what I get for underestimating people. That girl is ruthless! She thought. 

"ummmm...OH! Lina, your awake!"Ari says happily surprised as she woke up.   
"Yeah, I think so. I feel weird though, kinda warm. WHo healed me?" 

"Xelloss and I did. I had to teach him really quick though. That must be why you still feel warm, he may not have cast it right." 

"Hey...people...sleep...over...here..." Zelgadiss mumbled angerily. 

Both girls laughed, bringing Gourry back from his watching post. 

"So what exactly happened to you guys? I wake up and you look like someone stuck you in a blender!" Ari asked. 

" Well, I underestimated your twin for one thing.and the rest goes like this... 

We went on walking after you and Xelloss turned back. We thought it was weird how Xell just got so tired suddenly but none of us know much about Demons so we didn't let it bother us. We kept going not really knowing what it was we were looking for then a girl aournd your age came running screaming from a path in front of us.Gourry stopped her and asked her why she was screaming, All she said was turn around and run. She was just about to start running again when she stopped turned around and looked directly at your horse.(Oh my horse, Where is Thunder! Please tell me he is ok! Ari Screamed. "Calm down he is fine" that was Gourry) The girl then went crazy screaming about her nosey sister and then demanded to know where the rider of that horse was. When we wouldn't tell her she hit Zelgadiss with Poison Arrow knocking him off his horse. Gourry she didn't care one whiff about. She pulled out a Sabre of Light and went after Zelgadiss. Thats why he was chopped up. Gourry got her off of him in time to save him. Then she knocked Gourry over the head with a Fire Hammer which knocked the jellyfish brain out. Then she turned on me. I hit her with a Dragu Slave and she got up a couple of minutes later when I went to see about Gourry and Zelgadiss. She hit me from behind with a Ra Tilt. Oh man did that hurt. I had just enough let to hit her with a Elmecia Lance and another Dragu Slave before I passed out. Sometime while I was casting those Gourry woke up got Zelgadiis back on his horse and sent him this way. Then he grabbed me as I fell to the ground and jumped on his horse catching the others reins on the way by and some how managed to get here. Where I am guessing we were all healed. 

"Well thats what hppened to us. Your sister is gonna pay dearly!" Lina finished. 

Ari quietly went over to Gourry and was looking at his head. Then began just as quietly to heal the wound left by her sister's favorite spell.How could I do this? How could I endanger their lives for something that dosen't concern them? I went searching for them so they could die instead oh me! How could I do this! Well, no more, I will tell them they can go. That I had no right asking this of them.   
And just as she was about to say that Xelloss sits up, very suddenly. 

"OH MY! I get it now! Thats how she did it! Zeldagiss! Zelgadiss, Drat you! Wake Up!" The whole time Xelloss was saying this he was shaking the already awake Zelgadiss.   
"I am up!" Zel says hitting Xelloss on his arm," What do you want?" 

"Did you get weak around the same time I did?( Zelgadiss nods)I thought so thats why she was so strong! She absorbed Demonic Magic! What a smart one! I wish I had thought of some way to do that!"   
"Does this mean you can't help Xeloss?" Ari asked uncertainly.   
" No, it just means I have to be careful. And not enter the circle again. Yuo see there is a circle of which she can pull any demonic magic into herself from. A very good spell I must say. " 

"HEY! BAKA! This is no time to be impressed!" Lina yells at him throwing a large rock at the demon's head (which barely missed him)   
"OH! OH! Here she comes Lina, Xelloss, and Zelgadiss hide! Quick!" Arianna started to bodily throw Lina and Zelgadiss into the bushes to hide them. 

"Sister? Are you hiding from me? You always were the nosey one. Do want me to kill these friends like I killed all the others? Why do you keep coming back? I always win. From What I can tell none of the ones I have seen that you brought are worth my time, well maybe the little redhead could be fun. an't face me yourself again? You are so pathetic! Oh! But your my twin sister! I couldn't hurt you! Youare such a coward!" 

"Coward am I?" Arianna shot from the shadows her eyes flashing and a spell ready to be launched at the thing that used to be her family."White Dragon Slave!" Ari sends one of the biggest spells ever used hurtling at Mickelle, it hits right on target. 

Ari turns back to the others "Lets get out of here!"   
"No, Wait! We can finish this now! Zelgadiss,Ra Tilt! Xelloss, Whatever is very powerful. Ari, whatever that spell was that you just did!ME, Dragu Slave! One Two , Three!" 

They all put everything they had into the spells they were casting. Ari couldn't do it Thats my sister! How can I do this? I will let them hit her with those and I will get the weapons from her stronghold   
"I'll be back do what you must! Ray Wind!" Ari took off flying in the direction that Mickelle came from. 

She soon arrived at the fortress. Where would my sister hide the other two? As close to her as possible. Ari headed for Mickelle's quarter's sure enough the weapons were there. As Ari reached for them a huge monster came from a place behind the wall. The monster took one look at her and attacked. " WHite Dragon Rage!" Poof monster ashes all over the nice clean floor. Ari grabbed the weapons and was in turn grabbed at by a holding spell. Which she countered easily. Sis must not have thought I would be this brave! 

Just then A wall panel swung open... 

Chapter 8 up and coming 


	8. Chapter 8

...Xellos! 

"oh I thought you'd be here!" Xellos says happily.   
"B..but I thought you guys were fighting my sister!" Ari stammered.   
" Oh we were, we won. they sent me to seen if you needed help. So do you?"   
" I don't know, this was way to easy to get only one monster got in the way. I know she has better defenses than that. What do you think?"   
"I think you are too smart for your own good!" A loud voice from behind her says.   
Ari and Xell both whirl around to see who it is. There about 100ft. away stood a Chimera with a small army of trolls and other nasties. 

" I..I... OH! Flaming Dragon! Light Come Forth!" Ari pulled out Her sabre and sliced the Chimera in half.She blasted most of the rest away with her Flaming Dragon. 

Xelloss on the other hand was doing his normal thing and leaving the work up to someone else. 

"Xellos, help me, blast you!Oh Nevermind! Flair Arrow! Elmekia Lance! Drat it! Why Won't you Die!OH! TROLLS I HATE TROLLS! Um Oh yeah. Implosion! There done with that now for you." Ari proceeded to hit Xellos over the head with her sword.   
" You were supposed to be helping me,remember!" Ari shouted at him while he picked himself up off the ground. 

" Well You looked like you where handling well enough.OWWW did you have to hit me so hard?" HE said rubbing his head where a large bump was sticking out of his hair. 

"Yes! YOU BAKA! You should have helped me." With that Ari huffed off towards the exit leaving Xelloss to follow or what ever at that point she was past caring. 

I hope Miki is still alive maybe I can still help her Was the desperate thought running through her mind. 

Ari soon arrived at the place where she had left everyone, her sister was There but where was everyone else?   
"Sister your back to late I am afraid.(evil Naga laugh)Your friends are gone. That Baka Demon you searched for fell for the easiest trick in the book and was so interested in getting you back that he just flew off not even bothereing to check and see if I was alive, dead, or unconsious. I was neither just laying there face down waiting for them to lay their guard down and the Demon yelling he thought you were in trouble so off he went.Fly Demon Fly you'll never get to see her again if he doesn'y get here soon because"Dear Sister" I am going to kill you!(More Evil nasty laughter) " 

" What did you do with them?" Ari's musical voice goes deadly" Tell me now and I will spare you sister. Do not tell me and you die." 

"OOOOOO Lil'wimpy get mad? HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHHEHE! I am shaking in my boots.!" 

"Where are they?" still in the same deadly cold voice. 

"They are right here can you not see them?always they will be with me now. OH, yes LIna's cofession to That stupid Gourry was so heartfelt and touching. Can you believe she loved him? Doesn't that make you sick?Can you Believe such a powerful sorceress last words were of something so weak as words of LOVE? 

" You will bring them back here now.By the tim I finish this spell or You will Die and I will bring them back by myself for they are not dead. 

Light beyond the Heavens   
Power in the night   
I call the to my hand   
Help me to make this Darkness Light 

"Sister...? What is this spell I believe I remember it for once before no no no nononononon SISTER YOU CAN NOT CAST THAT SPELL ON ME AGAIN THEY ARE NOT HERE THEY LEFT TO FOLLOW YOU I KNOW NOT WHERE THEY ARE! STOP 

I Pledge to follow you all of my life   
Help me to Vanquish that which deserves no life   
God of Heavens hark your faithful servant   
This Evil MUST PERISH! 

" I am sorry my sister but you can not live to kill more innocents I have left you alive to long." Ari said tears streaming down her face. 

WHITE HEAVENS RAGE   
"Good Bye My Sister." 


End file.
